bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antroz
Antroz was a Brotherhood of Makuta member. He was one of the eight Makuta sent to Karda Nui to invade the Universe Core and kill the Toa Nuva after they awoke Mata Nui. This was in truth just part of Teridax’s plan to destroy those Makuta so there would be none left to challenge his rule. History Begining Antroz, like his fellow Makuta, was created when he emerged from the Makuta pool on an island in the Southern-island-chain. He spent the eairly years of his life creating Rahi. Antroz was assigned to watch over Xia after the Metru Nui Civil War. Revolution As Makuta Teridax revealed his plan and atempted to take leadership of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Antroz was one of first of many to side with him. At some time the Makuta's physical property changed. They had evolved to the point of no longer needing a body. They had changed into Antidermis. To contain his new form Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to upgrade his armour. With the evil Teridax commanding the Brotherhood of Makuta the Toa Hagah squad that belonged to Antroz rebelled but were killed. Later Antroz was assigned to lead his group of Makuta in Karda-Nui. Karda-Nui Antroz was chosen to lead the group of Makuta who would attack Karda-Nui while the others struck at the Swamp of Secrets. He was blinded when Matoro used the Kanohi Ignika and had to use a Shadow Matoran named Radiak to act as his "eyes". He and his fellow Makuta, Vamprah and Chirox, were attacking the last Av-Matoran village when the Toa Nuva arrived in the Core and they were forced to flee after the Toa discovered their Midak Skyblasters. At some point later, he had the shadow Matoran named Vican summon Icarax. Antroz was later present at the battle of the Shadow-leach hive. He was about to force a shadow leach onto Lewa when Pohatu attacked him. The Hive was destroyed and the Makuta were forced to retreat. Antroz was wounded in a later battle, forcing hs Antidermis essence to leak out. The Makuta the nretreated to the Swamp of Secrets to regroup wth the Makuta Mistika. Antroz then snuck after the Toa Nuva as they entered the Codrex where he managed to steal the Jetrax T6 from them. Antroz later attempted to kill Radiak by pushing him off the side of the vehicle while it was in flight. Radiak survived and was captured by Takanuva. Antroz soon lost the Jetrax and regrouped with the other Makuta as the Energy Storm begun. He was killed in this Energy Storm, along with five other of the Makuta. Personality Antroz had lots of pride as it is known that he only believed in fair fighting. He also acted very selfish and self centered. This was shown when he pushed Radiak off the edge of the Jetrax as he didn't need the Matoran any more and felt he was inferior. Known forms File:Antidermis1.png|Antidermis, Antroz's form after the Makuta evolution File:CGI Antroz.png|The form that Antroz took in Karda Nui File:Jetrax Antroz.png|The form that Antroz took after hijacking the Jetrax T6 Trivia *Antroz was the first Makuta to have a Mask power that was not one of the 42 Rahkshi powers. Set information *Antroz was part of the Spiriah combiner *Antroz had 53 pieces as a canister set and was 33 pieces in the Jetrax T6 box set. *Antroz's set number was 8691 as a canister. *Antroz is the second most released Makuta Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:Makuta Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008 Sets